Anna Apip
"Ok, cant akila take a hike? I mean, she says connor is doing the flirting, but im sure shes doing some too"- when complaining about akila. Character Personality Anna is your typical diva, always thinking shes the best, always thinking she should get everything she wants, including her crush, connor Anubis, who keeps hitting on Akila sphinx, who doesn't like connor that way, and she has 2 people she hates the most and that's Akila sphinx and rani ra, and always has to bully the pair, akila just does the best to ignore her and get on with hanging out with her friends, but anna wont take a hint and leave her alone, getting on akilas nerves. She is always trying to catch Connors attention, in many ways but is always rejected, making her hatred for akila more worse and making her bully akila more. In ways, she does seem nice though, but that is not very often, the only person she cares about is her younger sister, but that's about it, she believes she doesn't need friends, thinking they will pull her down. Appearance Anna has dark Egypt skin, a set of dark brown eyes, some dark brown hair that she highlighted blue, purple and red and has a snake tail. Classic monster Annas parent is the Egypt legend monster known as Apip, a snake/serpent/sometimes dragon like creature, who was dark and chaos and faced against the Egypt god known as Ra, at one point, he was slayed by Ra, and is rumoured to always come back from the dead on the date he was killed, already being dead before. Relationships Apip/Father: Anna doesn't mention her father at all, but when she does, you can always see a tear come out of her eye, indicating she was close to her father before he was killed, one of the reasons shes determined to avenge him and kill Ra's daughter or hurt her where it hurts the most. Little sister: its mentioned she cares for her sister, who is in the waiting list for MH, but doesn't mention her either. Akila sphinx/enemy: Ever since she saw connor flirting with akila, she started to hate akila, and soon continued to make akilas life a misery, and seems to hate her the most for everything she stands up, as she has friends while anna doesn't, she seems to have Connors attention while anna doesn't, one of the reasons she is determined to destroy akila. Rani Ra/enemy: Being the daughter of her fathers killer, Anna is determined to ruin Rani and hurt her where it hurts, as pay back for her father. Alislinn Tized/friend: Anna didn't think she needed friends until she met Alislinn and has made friends with her. Romance Anna does have many boys looking at her for a date, but she only has one boy in her eyes and that is Anubis's son, Connor, she wants to date him but since he flirts with akila, she is left to keep trying. Pet Anna has a pet snake she names Tea, and even scares akila with it, and calls anyone else's pets lame or boring. Outfit Basic Anna wears a pink shirt that has red linings at the sleeves, a purple skirt with a blue sash on the top of the skirt, a blue lining at the bottom of the skirt, a purple necklace with a red gem in the middle of it, and a pair of pyramid pink heeled purple boots that have blue linings at the top of them, a red, blue, purple and pink bangle on each wrist. She has her dark brown hair in pig tails, her highlights clearly visible and pink hairbands, a blue crown headband thing around her head with a pink and purple jewel thing on it with small red jewels on it as well. Gallery Anna basic.png|Annas basic Cooltext1773446190.png|Logo Theme song- Music is my boyfriend Category:Pinks OCs Category:Egyptian Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Apophis